


Your names are Dave Strider

by catstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Identity, Poetry, Time Travel, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstuff/pseuds/catstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the meaninglessness of being the 'alpha' Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your names are Dave Strider

your name is dave strider  
his name is dave strider  
your names are dave strider

you are the real one, main one  
the alpha dave   
because of your lifespan, because  
the time loops decree you will make it to the end

youve been every dave  
since the second the first one appeared  
before you even had a chance to time travel because he  
had already done it  
had already come first  
theyre supposed to be the copies

they all precede you  
i am barely distinct from the herd  
the dead daves pile up and its  
me, its me, its me, im all of them

my name is dave strider  
and i know exactly how expendable i am  
and its exactly as much as  
every dead dave on the pile

you stop time traveling because  
it doesnt make any difference  
except to remind you you are a thousand selves fragmented  
whose edges roll in on ourselves like paper burning

its too late by then. hes taken the flame to yourself  
and it curls, curls, disintegrates at the touch of your being  
you are as alive as you are arbitrary


End file.
